Another Tracy Birthday
by Sam-Sue10
Summary: The Tracy brothers have a night out on the town. All of them. Happy Birthday, Loopstagirl!


**Another Tracy Birthday**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Tracys, IR, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Loopsta! Hope you enjoy this one. Love ya, Angel-Sue and sam1.

In the year that a Tracy brother turned twenty-one, aside from Scott, it had become tradition that the older brother or brothers took the newly legal brother out for drinks. Alcoholic beverages not colas or some lame stuff like that but drinks that altered a person's viewpoints and inhibitions. This is where the lovely recorded episodes that Jeff had saved came from. One or more of his boys tended to record these specific outings in hopes of garnering blackmail material. It was a mystery why they decided it would be good for their dad to see them. Though it did help to see what exactly he was paying for. The Tracy brothers did enjoy the twenty-first birthday of their brothers…sometimes a bit too much.

It was, at long last in Alan's mind, the youngest Tracy brother's turn to go out and drink with his brothers. He felt positive that he wouldn't fall victim of the embarrassing habit of puking on another brother like Scott had. Poor Virgil had dealt with that one on more than one occasion and he still hadn't let Scott live it down. Gordon had made a video of the last time the older brothers had gone out and Alan was positive he'd never do any of the things that Scott did. Seriously, who thinks a statue would be a beautiful girlfriend? Or in Virgil's case, the time he said a car was his girlfriend.

In fact, every time his brothers had gone out there had been some incident or other. Usually, they involved Gordon and when drunk enough Scott. Virgil had had his moments but with John, bar the odd fall off a stool there wasn't much. Well, there was one incident but his brothers point-blank refused to say what had happened but he knew it was pretty bad and possibly involved a large bail amount. Even his dad was keeping quiet on what had happened.

Thinking of that, he spoke up as he slipped into the living quarters, "So when am I going to get the details on what happened with John?" Looking from one older brother to the next, he pouted, "I'm twenty-one now and you all still never tell me anything."

Virgil stepped up to Alan and patted his shoulder, "Bro, you just couldn't handle it." Gordon in the midst of taking a drink of his cola, spit it out, laughing.

Alan's features screwed up as he glared at his brother, "How come you know about it?"

"Because he was there, dumbass," said Gordon, smirking.

Scott automatically popped his second youngest brother, "Language, Gordon."

Alan whirled to face his brother and best friend, "You know as well?" his face going redder by the second.

Seeing all the signs of a typical Alan-tantrum, John stood up. Alan had totally missed seeing his blond brother relaxing on the couch. "They know and you won't because it's my story and I'm not sharing it with anyone else."

Alan walked over to John, "But why not? What makes you think I can't handle it? Come on, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Current behavior excluded I take it," said Scott.

John moved closer to his youngest brother, "You don't need nor do you even want to know."

"Ain't that the truth," muttered Virgil.

"I don't know, John, the Sprout may actually learn what else he shouldn't do that his older brother did. You know, kind of like a "do as I say and not as I did"? Gordon grinned with delight as both blond brothers glared at him.

"Oh, really so maybe he should learn what happened when you came to visit me at Harvard?" questioned John.

Suddenly, Gordon went red, making both Virgil and Scott grin. They were both well aware of the ordeal John had gone though that weekend with Gordon. "Since you put it that way, I really think that old adage is not appropriate right now."

"So now that's sorted, are we taking Alan out for his first alcoholic drink?" asked Scott, ready to get out and have some fun.

"First legal one anyway," added Gordon quietly and a suspicious look passed between the two younger Tracy brothers. Clearly, it wasn't just the older ones that had some secrets.

Scott suddenly stopped and turned back to face his younger brothers. John, however, just carried on getting ready. Virgil glanced at them for a moment and then joined John. Each making sure that they had their wallets and cell phones. Phones that had been fully charged for those inevitable recordings they were sure to make.

"We'll talk about this later," Scott promised.

"Way to go, dumbass," Alan said, cuffing his partner-in-crime.

"Don't worry about it. He'll forget. Trust me," Gordon grinned at his eldest brother as he walked past him. He had already slipped a video camera into his jacket, "Let's get going before Scott is too old to walk there."

Virgil couldn't hold back his laughter as Scott's face reddened. Shaking his head, Gordon sighed, "And now Chuckles the clown has joined us."

"And once again, I exit as the only mature and sane person," added John as he opened the door and walked out.

"You didn't say that five years ago, Johnny," Scott called out.

"Surprised you can remember, old man," said Gordon, as he shot out the door after John.

Scott glared at the disappearing form of his brother, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Best not, I'm not in the mood to bail another brother out of jail," said Virgil, shoving his brother out of the door.

"Wait, who did you have to bail out?" Alan demanded.

"One of your older brothers," Scott and Virgil said at the same time.

"Yeah cos that narrows it down," muttered Alan. "All of you are older, idiots." He quickly dodged past them and after Gordon.

* * *

"Really? You're seriously putting earplugs in your ears?" Alan stared at his older brothers, except Gordon, as they placed said devices in their ears. "Damn, Gords, they are old."

Shaking his head at his only younger brother, "Dude, you're missing the point. These muffle the noise just enough that you don't end up with as much of a headache later." Leaning closer to his brother, he added, "Trust me, you don't want to miss anything Scott or Virgil say."

Confused, Alan blurted, "But Gordon, all they do is lecture us on what to and what not to do."

Scott and Virgil paused in putting their earplugs in, "Who lectures you?" Three voices rang out as one.

"You do."

"Both of you."

"Smother brother and Dr. Paranoid."

Clapping his second youngest brother, John snickered, "Good one, Gords."

"Why thank you, Johnny-boy. You know I do my best," Gordon said, grinning.

"Best at being an idiot," said Virgil, glaring at his younger brother.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever, Chuckles."

"You do realize if we don't get a move on, everywhere will be shut," said Scott.

"Yeah come on guys, I wanna get celebrating," said Alan, excitedly.

Virgil moved to walk beside Scott. "Are you really sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Nope but what choice do we have, We promised him we would," said Scott, beginning to doubt the idea as well.

"Okay but if you puke on me again, I am never coming out on a night with you again," replied Virgil.

"Hey that was like once," retorted Scott.

"Twice," amended John.

"Only once when we've all gone out," argued Scott. "The first time was after Virgil picked me up." His eyes took on a teasing glint, "I wonder how...What's her name, Johnny? The one Virgil was going to marry?"

"Oh, you mean Tina?" John snickered, grinning at his brother. Thinking of his younger brother proclaiming that a taxi cab was his new girlfriend always tickled his funny bone.

"Yeah, that was her name," Scott said, grinning. "You still keep in touch with her, Virg?"

Ignoring his brothers' comments about his drunken infatuation with a taxi cab, his voice became serious. "I mean it, bro. Do. Not. Puke. On. Me." Alan and Gordon snorted with laughter at Virgil's order.

"Okay I won't," promised Scott. Maybe tonight should be a night he took it easy on the drink. Virgil who could tell exactly what his brother was thinking just shook his head.

Shaking his head, Virgil knew there was no way Scott was going to curb his drinking. He could only hope to avoid any messes Scott was sure to make.

* * *

Swirling his drink around his glass, Virgil sighed. The last few hours had passed in a whirlwind of drinks and laughter. He and John had remained relatively sober. After all, someone needed to make sure everyone got back to the hotel safely and in one piece.

"They're all getting drunker with each drink," John noted, leaning closer to Virgil so he could hear him. They had all been having a good time though. Virgil had even spent much of the night chatting to a pretty brunette. John was just enjoying himself with watching the inebriation unfold before him.

As expected, Alan hadn't been the strongest of drinkers. If it wasn't for Virgil making him drink water in between the various drinks Scott and Gordon kept putting in front of him, he would have been under the table by now.

"So how long do you reckon we have before one of them pukes or passes out?" asked Virgil.

Before John could answer a loud cheer went up and John and Virgil's heads snapped up to see their youngest brother on a table. Attempting to dance.

"Well, I was going to say Gordon's okay for a while but not sure on the other two. It seems that Alan is upping the level of drunkenness now. Even Scott has never danced on a table."

"Nope, so we best get proof of this," said Virgil, pulling out his phone and quickly noticed Gordon was also videoing it.

They kept watching their inebriated brothers enjoy themselves. All of a sudden, Alan stopped his drunken dancing. "Damn, guys, Alan is another brother who can't hold his liquor," Gordon said, watching as Alan turned green and scored a direct hit on Scott.

Blanching, the oldest Tracy brother quickly...well, as quickly as one inebriated Tracy could ripped his shirt off. Much to the delight of the women in the bar. That delight lasted all of two seconds before Scott turned and puked... All over his prankster of a brother.

Virgil stood off behind Scott, laughing. "It's about time he gets someone else."

"Virg! Watch it," John shouted.

Virgil stepped back just in time as Alan dry heaved. "That is just disgusting."

Heaving, Alan shuddered at the smell of sick being all around him. "I don't feel so good."

John looked to his mess of brothers and just shook his head. As always it was gonna fall to them to sort everyone out and get them home again. John's eyes then drifted back over to the table he had been sat at previously. The young woman was still sat there. She smiled sympathetically at him, it was clear she knew he was off too. He couldn't deny the temptation to just leave his brothers there and go on with his night. Looking over at Virgil and could see the same thought had crossed his mind too. Virgil sighed and shook his head slightly.

"We will have revenge though," he said as John moved to stand beside him.

"Oh hell yeah, they're going down," replied John, an evil glint in his eye. John might be the quietest but Virgil was well aware he could also be the most deadly.

"Gordon, too?"

Before John could answer, a young woman came walking over and he recognized her as the friend of the woman he'd been talking to.

"Well, hey there, beautiful," said Gordon, stepping up to them. He had seemingly forgotten how he looked.

"Uh, hi," she said, stepping back slightly and the two older brothers grinned.

"Don't run away," he said, stepping up to her.

She backed up again, bumping into Virgil. She turned to face him, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," she said shyly.

"It's okay," he replied and stepped aside so she could escape.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at him. Virgil couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Oh, honey, you don't want him," said Gordon as he reached out for her hand to pull her away.

"With how you smell, she doesn't want you either," said John, pulling his brother's hand away so he didn't touch the young woman.

"What you on about, Johnny?" he demanded.

"Look down," he replied, gesturing at the stain on his shirt.

Gordon looked down and realized why the young woman was so horrified. "Easily fixed," he said, whipping the offensive shirt off.

John just rolled his eyes, what was his brothers taking their clothes off tonight. He then spotted an angry looking man who was clearly the owner of the bar. "Uh, Virg, I think it was time we were leaving," he said, gesturing towards the man.

Glancing up at the approaching man, he sighed, "Every time we go out, we always get tossed out."

"Well, at least you didn't get puked on this time." Gathering up his drunken brothers with Virgil's help, he spoke up to the bar owner, "Yeah, yeah, we're going. Sorry for the mess." He sorted out the tab and left a very large tip to cover the cleaning costs.

The five of them left but not before Virgil and John got the phone numbers of the young ladies they had been talking to.

* * *

Early the next morning, a man sat at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee. His eyes widened at the news feed on TMZ and sighed, "At least, this was the last one turning twenty-one."


End file.
